The use of a shelf system in which the mounting bracket is removable and replaceable with respect to a support means, such as a nail, is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 2,842,270 for example, discloses a wall shelf which is removably attached to the nail supporting the shelf at prop 32. However, in this system, the horizontal shelf 16 is not removable from the vertical post 26, and even more significantly the vertical post 26 is not mounted flush against the wall, so that a significant torque exists at the nail, rendering it impossible to place a considerable weight upon this system without creating an undue pressure upon the nail itself. Furthermore, in this system, the horizontal shelf 16 is not mounted directly on the prop 32, but is instead mounted directly to vertical post 26, and must be permanently secured thereto by a nail 28.
A number of other shelf systems are known in the art which are not removable and replaceable with respect to a support member such as a nail. These include, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,799,441, which discloses a shelf bracket which is mounted to the wall by a nail means disposed at a predetermined angle. The bracket can then be used to support a horizontal shelf. The bracket in this case, is not slideably removable from the wall, and is not slotted to adequately support the shelf without additional nails or other connecting means.
Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 3,675,882 discloses a wall shelf mounting in which the hanging brackets are permanently affixed to the wall and the shelf itself. These brackets are also not removable and replaceable from the wall, and furthermore the shelf itself is not removable or replaceable from the brackets.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved shelf system having bracket means which are easily removable from and replaceable to support means.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved shelf system having at least one shelf which is easily removable from and replaceable to the bracket means itself.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an improved shelf system having at least one shelf which is directly mountable on the bracket means.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an improved shelf system which is removable and replaceable as above described and which, in addition, is mountable flush against a wall or other vertical surface.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved shelf system which is removable and replaceable as well as sturdy.
The present invention thus, provides a shelf system in which the brackets can be easily removed from the nail supports, and which in one embodiment also provides for the shelf or shelves to be simply slideable into and out of direct engagement with the brackets. The present invention also discloses a shelf system which provides for maximum shelf support strength combined with these features, since the brackets, which include all vertical members of the shelf system, are mounted flush against the wall. Additionally, the present invention is not limited to the use of a single horizontal shelf, but a number of horizontal shelves can be used with the same shelf mounting system by simply adding additional aligned slots into the front edge of the brackets, which are elongated while remaining flush against the wall substantially along their entire length.